Persephone
by PersephoneTheQueen
Summary: In which a short feminist gives you all her genderbent Percy Jackson ideas.
1. 0

•First comes, first serve Policy. 

•PM When you ether want the plot or confuse about it.

•One week to publish the first chapter. (Description doesn't count)

•Have to me credit. 

• Follow Me. 

• PM when published. 

• Return Anytime.

Request Form:

Which Book: 

Which Plot:

Username:

Anything you want change:

Password (Favorite PJO Book):


	2. 1

Available [X]

Taken]

Title: Heart of the Sun

Book: Titan's Curse

Love Interest: Apollo

Name: Ambrosia "Rosia" Jackson

Age: 16

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Phoebe Tonkin

Summary: After saving the Di angelo siblings, and losing annabeth, ambrosia meets Apollo, God of The Sun; The misunderstood, Fun-loving God, Who she later finds out she tied to Apollo trough A prophecy that states that she, and Apollo are destined to be together.

Will ambrosia accept it or will she deny it?


	3. 2

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Twins of the Sea

Book: Lightning Thief

Love Interest: Luke Castellan

Name: Perseia Jackson

Age: 16

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Selena Gomez

Summary: Perseia and Perseus Jackson are two trouble-prone teens, and the trouble get worse for the twins after finding out that there demigod children of the Sea God, Poseidon, and being accused of stealing the Lightning bolt by there uncle, whom is Zeus king of the gods.

Tags: Good! Luke and Bad! Annabeth

Make the story different from the actual Movie


	4. 3

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Daughter Of Rhea

Book: Titan's Curse

Love Interest: Ares

Name: Persephone H. Jackson

Age: 16

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Danielle Campbell

Summary: When Persephone Jackson was born, Her Mother ; Sally Jackson died after giving birth; so little Persephone was adopted by Rhea, Queen of the Titans. Rhea kept Persephone hidden from the Olympians, knowing that they will kill her, because of the facts she is the first only daughter of Poseidon. But one the Olympians decide to check on Rhea, and to they're utter surprise, they see little Persephone(she 4). Over the time the Olympians watch the young Demigoddess grow into a beautiful woman they grew quite fond of her. They summoned Rhea and Persephone(age 16) to meet the gods, the fates declared that Persephone is the soul mate of Ares, The God of War.


	5. 4

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: The Daughter of Hope

Book: Lightning Thief

Love Interest: Apollo

Name: Isabella R. Jackson

Age: 16

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Kaya Scodelario

Summary: Isabella Jackson had a step-father that abused her. She had a great mother that she loved, that all faded away into the abyss; when her step-father killed her mother. She felt lost and hopeless, but someone found her and gave her hope.

Tags: Dark!Apollo and SweetPossessive!Apollo


	6. 5

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: The Angel of Death

Book: The Lost Hero

Love Interest: Luke Castellan

Name: Andromeda Jackson

Age: 18

Species: Immortal Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Megan Fox

Summary: A woman that was once called a hero, Now crushed and called a thief, a liar, And Now serving somebody that can bring terror and doom to another person, this somebody name is Chaos, and his army of intergalactic soldiers; The Angels of chaos have come back to wreak vengeance on what Olympus did to their leader, Andromeda Jackson.


	7. 6

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Haunted

Book: Crossover

Love Interest: Derek Hale

Name: Persephone A. Jackson

Age: 17

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Emily Didonato

Summary: Persephone "Percy" Jackson is betrayed by camp half-blood and Olympus including Her Father, Poseidon. Lady Hestia helped percy escaped from killed, and also helps her run from both of the camps and the gods, she in up in a supernatural fill town; beacon hills, where finding out she Derek hale's mate. How will Percy deal with an Alpha Pack and gods trying to kill her.


	8. 7

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Rise

Book: The Lightning Thief

Love Interest: OC

Name: Morrígan

Age: Millennium

Species: Goddess

Faceclaim: Eva Green

Summary: 'Be careful fool, I had thought she had faded millennia ago, watch out for she is the real Ruler of Olympus, even in my prime I couldn't match up to her'-Kronos

Myths and legends state that Kronos only had six godly children, but what if those myths had been altered by Zeus, and there was in fact a seventh. Not only that but what if that seventh child was the eldest and strongest of Kronos' children? When she wakes from her ancient slumber what changes will she bring? The only things that is guaranteed. Nothing's will ever be the

same again.


	9. 8

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Castle

Book: The Lightning Thief

Love Interest: Hades

Name: Thalassa Jackson

Age: 16

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Barbara Palvin

Summary: One day the fates came to Olympus to give the Gods a new prophecy concerning Hades about his soulmate, warning if any them harm the girl there would be grave consequences. The fates told the Olympians that the girl is thálassa Jackson,and that she is the first daughter of Poseidon. Before leaving the fates had the gods watch over thálassa, and protect her, and to not tell hades till the time is right

Tags: No Persephone Married to Hades


	10. 9

Available [x]

Taken]

Title:Closer

Book: The Last Olympian

Love Interest: Apollo

Name: Persia Jackson

Age: 17

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Lily Collins

Summary: Rachel Dare isn't the Oracle. Persia Jackson, the daughter of Poseidon, is. And for the first time Apollo truly regrets that his Oracle has to stay a virgin forever, because all he ever wanted to do with Percy was throw her over his shoulder and carry her to his bedroom. But well, maybe she can help him find a loophole.


	11. 10

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Fire in My Veins

Book: The Lightning Thief

Love Interest: Luke Castellan

Name: Phoenix Jackson

Age: 17

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Katie McGrath

Summary: Poseidon thought she had died with Sally, but when she arrives at Camp Half-Blood twelve years later things once thought known have to be rethought. One question remains; Where has the daughter of Poseidon been?


	12. 11

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Roots

Book: Crossover

Love Interest: Isaac Lahey

Name: Perseia Jackson

Age: 16

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Emily Rudd

Summary: Perseia Jackson moves to Beacon Hills and is Isaac's mate, but the wolves can sense that she isn't normal, and they all have a meeting about what they should do about her, when a Iris Message appears Of Perseia Jacksons' life appear on it, and they have to watch.


	13. 12

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Sorrow

Book: Crossover

Love Interest: Niklaus Mikaelson

Name: Adelaide Jackson

Age: 18

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Adriana Lima

Summary: It was dark. Everything was dark inside and all hope was gone for her. The only thing that made her feel alive anymore was her best friend. The dark was seeping into her soul and she was starting to lose the fight within herself. All it takes is the soul identical to her own to make her feel something other than sorrow.

#afterbloodofolympus


	14. 13

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Irresistible

Book: Crossover

Love Interest: Kol Mikaelson

Name: Rhea Jackson

Age: 22

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Anna Christine Speckhart

Summary: Rhea has been anything but average, which is a given being the first and only daughter of Poseidon, Greek god of the seas, but when set on a quest to solve the mysterious deaths of other demigods, things don't go to plan when she meets the unpredictable Original.


	15. 14

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Centuries

Book: Crossover

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Selene

Age: eons

Species: Goddess

Faceclaim: Gemma Arterton

Summary: "Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries..."

In Ancient Greece, a Immortal is born, to Hades and Persephone, She is known as Selene, The Protector.


	16. 15

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Battlefield

Book: Crossover

Love Interest: Elijah Mikaelson

Name: Proserpina Jackson

Age: 20

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Marie Avgeropoulos

Summary: "My name is Proserpina Jackson, and I'm the daughter of Poseidon, God of the Seas and the champion of Ares the God of War."

In which Proserpina Jackson, Savior of Olympus, finds herself in New Orleans.

Tags: #Evil!Haley


	17. 16

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Ready Aim Fire

Book: Lightning Thief

Love Interest: Apollo

Name: Angelika "Angel" Jackson

Age: 15

Species: Demigoddess

Faceclaim: Miranda Kerr

Summary: Angelika was born of Pontus' essence, Poseidon, and Amphitrite. She is a young godling and the first and true daughter of the sea. Years after her birth the gods found a way to control the prophecy...at a price. Angelika was going to become a demigod, lose her memories, and most of her powers and blessings. Can Angelika complete the prophecy with her life and try to recover her memories?


	18. 17

Available [x]

Taken]

Title: Lunar Dusk

Book: Lightning Thief

Love Interest: Annabeth Chase

Name: Luna Jackson

Age: 17

Species: Demigoddes

Faceclaim: Crystal Reed

Summary: When a new girl comes to Camp and is claimed by the least likely goddess, and she accused of stealing the Lightning bolt by her dear grandfather, Zeus.

Tags: Poseidon!bashing

Sidenote: Sally rejected Poseidon advances, because she was in love with Artemis; and after giving birth to Luna, Poseidon become delusional, Thinking Luna is his Daughter; He became obsessed with Luna


End file.
